


A Place in History

by magickmoons



Series: Countdown to 2010 [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: writerverse, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s04e16 2010, Gen, Politics, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aschen had laid out their argument to curtail Earth's population explosion very rationally from the beginning, but only in the last 24 hours, the day before the signing ceremony was to take place, had they made it a deal-breaking condition of the treaty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place in History

**Author's Note:**

> written to the prompt, midnight, for LiveJournal's writerverse quick fic challenge
> 
> This takes place after _Almost_ , but well before _Growing Suspicions_.

**2001**

Joe Faxon took a sip from his now-cold coffee. He glanced at his watch as he put the cup down – midnight. It had been an extremely long day as the small committee had considered the final draft of the Earth-Aschen treaty. He looked to the head of the table where Senator Kinsey had just resumed his seat. The politician's self-satisfied attitude told Joe all he needed to know.

Kinsey spoke. "The President has agreed to the final provision." A frisson on tension filled the room and he held his hand up, forestalling the outcry. "I was able to talk the Aschen down from a 50% reduction in the birth rate to only a 30% reduction."

Joe closed his eyes; part of him still couldn't believe that they were talking about this.

"Obviously, the program will concentrate on the most over-populated areas of the planet..." Kinsey continued to speak as Joe tried to keep the mouthful of coffee from coming back up at the thought that they were considering this. The Aschen had laid out their argument to curtail Earth's population explosion very rationally from the beginning, but only in the last 24 hours, the day before the signing ceremony was to take place, had they made it a deal-breaking condition of the treaty.

When Kinsey stopped speaking, Joe spoke up. "Senator, this is a radical plan. There must be some other way, something we can counter with. Or maybe, we just walk away."

"Walking away from this deal is not an option, Mr. Faxon. We are in open war with the Goa'uld and the Aschen represent our saving grace."

Joe tried again. "I don't know that we'll be able to get enough buy-in. There will be a lot of people against this." He dreaded Sam's reaction when she heard about

Kinsey sighed. "You weren't listening to me. The President has signed off and is urging the other world leaders involved to do the same. It's a done deal." He smiled smugly. "We negotiated the treaty that will save Earth, Ambassador."

And revive your political career, Joe thought sourly.

"As for any potential nay-sayers who may try to dig too deeply into this highly classified treaty, and I think we all know who they may be..." he paused to shoot a pointed look at Joe. "As of tonight, Colonel O'Neill is being reassigned to a duty better suited to his talents and our needs. In fact, all of SG-1 is receiving new orders."

Kinsey closed the folder in front of him and stood. The others around the table followed suit. "Thank you, gentlemen. Rest assured that you have all secured your place in history." Joe watched him leave and prayed that history would think well of them.


End file.
